The Fall Of Drangleic
by Mysterious And Strange
Summary: This is a story that I and my friend made for the first time in our lives. If you like this story please follow me and stay tuned for the future chapters to come, new chapters every day or two and please leave a review. We enjoy criticism and would like to improve on them. Leave suggestions if you would like us to use. This is a Dark Souls Story/Fanfic. DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**We should have died right there and then. We didn't expect the Giants to outsmart us. How are we even alive? My Brother and I were supposed to be guarding Queen Nashandra, but then suddenly everything went pitch black.**

The Archright brothers, the brothers who single-handedly brought Victory to the Kingdom of Drangleic in the Great War against the Giants. There was no soul in the Kingdom that did not know the names of Azrael and Asgore. The Archright brothers battled like as if there was no tomorrow, their bodies knew not of the word exhaustion for they were trained like no other soldiers.

The brothers started training swordsmanship at the age of 7, they were taught by none other than their father who has both the experience and wisdom of a great knight for he had served the Kingdom for many decades, however, the father died in a battle but he didn't die in vain for he knew his children were more than capable of feeding themselves or fighting, he died proudly.

Every child at the time wished to become a great knight to serve the Kingdom with Glory and Pride, but some children never got their wish fulfilled, that included the Archright brothers for they were one among the many poor families that lived outside the gates of Drangleic.

The children outside gates resorted to stealing money and food from the people no matter if they were poor or noble, but the Archright brothers were not, since they had a strong sense of Righteousness and Justice which were traits that a knight had to have.

A couple of years later the brothers Azrael and Asgore joined the Army recruitment camp in which they both succeeded with big praise for they both have scored the highest score possible in combat to join Drangleics Official Army and be trained under Velstadt, The Royal Aegis, the king's right-hand man.

In their first battle, the brothers knew no remorse nor pity for the foe since they were trained by Velstadt who was not the most remorseful for he only knew battle, blood, and his eternal service to the King.

The Brothers quickly rose in ranks until they both got their own small battalion they could Command, in battle, they were almost unbeatable, they conquered land as quickly as the word spread around Drangleic about the brothers who became the Kingdoms Greatest Captains.

 _ ***2 Days before the Invasion of the Giants***_


	2. Before the Invasion

2 Days Before the Invasion of the Giants

"Knight Altair. Still drinking beer, are we? Would you perhaps know where the Archright brothers are?" The knight asked. "The King wants their attendance ."

"Hmm...asking for the brothers, are we? They're at their usual spot." Answered Altair joyfully. "Can you bring some beer on the way back?"

Altair laughed as the knight went to find the brothers.

As the knight approached the training grounds, he could hear the sounds of swords clashing, but he could not see where the sounds were coming from.

The knight approached the training grounds to find the brothers being the only ones who were training at this hour.

They were always the ones who were training harder than anybody else.

"Azrael, Asgore!" The knight called out.

The brothers stopped clashing for a moment, then turned to the knight.

"Huh, what is it?" Azrael asked curiously, while also being a little annoyed since the knight stopped their training.

"The King requests for your attendance." The knight answered. "It sounded important."

"We'll be right there," Asgore answered. "I wonder what is so important to have us stop our training."

The brothers were following the knight through the castle, right into the King and Queen's throne room.

"Your Majesties..." The knight bowed, along with the brothers."I brought the Archright brothers as you requested, my grace."

"Excellent, we no longer require your service." Said the King as the knight left the room. "Now then, Azrael and Asgore, I have found out from reliable sources that the Giants are planning an attack on the Kingdom."

"But, my Lord, didn't we successfully defend the Kingdom in the last war?" Azrael asked surprisingly since it wasn't common for the Giants to attack first.

"We thought we did, but they're back, and they're planning an attack, so I have a very important task for you two." The King said firmly. "Your task, for this attack, will be guarding the castle, more specifically, guarding Queen Nashandra."

"My Lord, aren't our services required on the battlefield?" Asgore asked surprisingly.

"Since we have already fought the Giants before, we have a great advantage, and they're attacking us on our battlefield, so I have no doubts that your services as Captains will not be necessary, but we will have Raime on the battlefield." The King answered surely.

"Yes, My lord." said both Azrael and Asgore.

"You are dismissed." said the King, while sending the brothers out of the throne room.

When they left the throne room Asgore said: "Brother, isn't it better for us to be on the battlefield? After all, we are the ones who claimed the victory for our Kingdom in the last war."

"I thought that as well, but we must obey the King's command, besides Raime will be on the battlefield, so I have no worries, my brother," Azrael said reassuringly.

"I suppose you're right," Asgore answered with a bit of disbelief, but he still trusted his King and his brother.

"Azrael, Asgore!" shouted the Royal Aegis. "I've heard that the King commanded you two to guard the Queen."

"So far, I have only taught you how to attack and conquer, not defend and protect, with that being said, I have a new special training regime for you two," said Velstadt loud and clear. "The scouts have informed us that the Giants will hit land in about 2 weeks, that's plenty of time for us to prepare."

"Yes sir, Sir Velstadt!"

"Now, brothers, you are free to do whatever you want until the end of the day," says Velstadt as he leaves for his duties.

"Alehouse?" asked the elder brother Azrael.

"Sure, but you pay," said Asgore jokingly.

"Right," sighed Azrael.

As they approached the alehouse outside the castle, they saw a noble getting mugged. As the thief ran away, the brothers looked at each other with a grin on their faces and Asgore proposed "Whoever catches the mugger gets the treat. Deal?"

"Deal," agreed Azrael.

As they were about to start chasing the mugger, they told the noble they would bring back her items. As the lady tried to thank the brothers they were both already long gone. It took them mere seconds to get behind the mugger as if it was like a game of cat and mouse. The mugger glanced back to check if he was still being chased, reassuringly he wasn't. The mugger stopped running and thought he had outrun the unknown chasers until he heard a voice that said "I won." and he got knocked out by Azrael who was long ahead of him, Asgore only mere seconds away from Azrael. After Azrael picked up the unconscious mugger, Asgore arrived at the scene. Azrael looked Asgore straight in the eyes and said: "Prepare the money for I am gonna have a feast tonight."

After handing over the mugger to the guards and returning the items to the noble, they finally went to have a drink at the alehouse. As they entered the alehouse everyone greeted them with smiles and appreciation.

"The usual times 4, please," said Azrael jokingly.

"Oh, so generous are we?" asked the bartender.

"Put it on Asgore's tab, he lost a bet," said Azrael while laughing.

As the brothers took their drinks they saw Altair sitting in the corner of the pub alone, so they went to join their comrade in arms.

"Mind if we sit here, Altair?" asked the brothers.

"No worries, young lads, I'm used to this," replied Altair with a sad look on his face.

"What are you thinking about, Altair?" asked the brothers "You've been spacing out quite a lot today."

"It's just that...I've lost contact with my dear sister," Altair said sadly.

"What do you mean by that, Altair?" asked the brothers with worry on their faces.

"I lost contact with her 4 days ago, she sent me letters every day, never missed a day where she didn't send me a letter, she told me she went to adventure a land far to the north, Lordran...I...think." Altair continued.

"She told me she went to research about an "Undead curse"."

"The Undead Curse? Isn't that written in stories for children?" said Asgore jokingly. "It's no more than a child story."

"That's what THEY want us to think!" said Altair convincingly.

"Who are "They"?" asked the brothers.

"The King and the Queen! They are trying to keep something in secret, I tell you," said Altair quietly.

"Why would the King and Queen do that to us?" asked the brothers with confusion on their faces.

"I saw them transferring humans that looked dead, but not quite."

"Among the guards were Raime and Velstadt, they only follow personal orders from the King, I overheard some guards talking about transferring the prisoners to the Lost Bastille," said Altair surely.

"Isn't that an abandoned town?" asked Azrael.

"Exactly, that's the perfect place for them to keep the prisoners there where no one will find them," said Altair.

"Why wouldn't the King tell us about that? We have high authority within the Kingdom." questioned the brothers "We'll ask Velstadt first thing in the morning."

"Lads, you do that, while I'll go find my sister, I'm too old to battle against the Giants anyway since this body of mine will only be a hindrance, I'll retire

first thing in the morning." said Altair proudly.

"Old man, we wish you the best of luck in your quest of finding your sister, may the Lord guide thee." said the brothers.

After giving Altair farewell hugs since Altair was an old friend of their father, they leave the pub and head home.

"Do you think the curse is real, Azrael?" Asgore asks with concern.

Azrael replies "We'll see about that tomorrow."

To be continued...


End file.
